The Silver Gundam
by Luna Tiarra
Summary: After a particularly tiring mission, the pilots relax in the steemy showers of...a base. Well, that's just fine, except they're not alone! When a shocking new mission comes arround, how will they deal? And who is this new girl they have to take care of?
1. Default Chapter

The Silver Gundam  
By Crossover Angel  
  
Duo sighed as he pulled off his shirt and sat down on the bench inside the large, steaming shower room that was used by the soldiers here. Quatre and Trowa joined him as they all began to remove their shoes and such. Wufei and Heero soon followed their example and they all stepped into the showering area with towels wrapped around their wastes and shoulders. Duo grinned as he relaxed and stepped into a shower as the others did the same. "What a mission." Duo commented in a sigh.   
"Yeah." Quatre agreed. As the pilots finished up in their showers they turned off the faucets and toweled off.   
"So, have you guys heard about the new pilot?" Duo asked as he braided his hair and stepped out of the shower. Quatre nodded, stepping out as well.   
"I heard that our best scientists have been working on his gundam for years." He commented. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero stepped out as well, joining the conversation. "I've heard that this guy's been in training since he was four." Wufei said softly. Duo let out a long, low whistle of astonishment.   
"How old is he now?" he asked, looking at his companions questioningly.   
"16." Heero said simply, shocking everyone.   
"Heero? Do you know who this guy is or something?" Duo asked in awe.   
Heero glared at him. "If I told you I would have to kill you." He said in his usual monotone voice. Sweat-drops formed at the backs of everyone's head.   
"Uh...sure, man. Just askin'." Duo chuckled.   
Suddenly the showers turned on all at once, filling the room with steam. Quatre yelped as the boiling liquid hit his arm. The five backed up against each other and looked around as the showers turned on full blast, shooting out scorching liquid. "What the hell...?" Duo cursed as his vision became rather limited. Sirens sounded distantly as the showers suddenly stopped altogether, leaving the room clouded with the blinding steam. "Uh..." Duo blinked, trying to clear his vision. "That was odd." Wufei mumbled, gaining "no dugh" expressions from everyone.  
"I can't SEE!!!" came an angry voice from somewhere beyond their vision. Quatre blinked. "I thought that the Gundam pilots were the only ones allowed in here right now." He whispered to the others. They nodded, frowning. Quatre looked around nervously, suddenly remembering the towel that he had forgotten. "You guys, I forgot my towel." He whispered; heading in the general direction he presumed lead to his shower.   
"Quatre wait!" Duo whisper-yelled as the platinum blonde head disappeared into the fog.   
"Where are you Sel, you might as well come out now. I'm going to find you anyway." an unfamiliar voice taunted. It seemed masculine, but it was too soft to tell for sure.  
  
**********  
  
Quatre approached the nearest door and swung it open, praying inwardly that it was the right one. And turned the color of a *very* ripe tomato. There stood a young woman with impossibly long golden-blonde hair, completely and utterly nude. Quatre felt his face practically glow with embarrassment as he began to turn away.   
Too late.   
The girl grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. His yelp was drowned out as she covered his mouth with her delicate hand. Quatre felt himself positively burn with embarrassment. He looked around him desperately, finally finding himself staring into the emotionless blue orbs of the girl. He gasped beneath her not-so-gently-applied hand. Her eyes were... captivating. They were a raging shade of endless blue that quite literally resembled the ocean. But they were unfocused it seemed. They showed no emotion, sort of like Heero's. Quatre frowned at that thought. He noticed that she seemed to be staring at the wall to his left. She blinked slowly, only once, her eyes seeming to be looking at him now. But she didn't seem to actually *see* him, it was more like she was staring straight through him, though it was obvious that she knew he was there. At this thought he turned a unique shade of crimson. They were definitely in a *very*, ahem, "interesting" position.   
She had him against the wall with her left leg in between his, pressing her hip against his to keep him still. Her left arm was across his chest and her right hand was over his mouth. He gulped as he began to sweat, getting redder every second.   
  
*************Back to the other G boys! (^_^) Meanwhile our heroes are now heading after Quatre.   
  
"I wonder what happened back there." Duo thought aloud. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling that had settled over him he began to call out after his Arabian comrade and friend. Wufei joined in after a while, adding his own comments of "weak" and "injustice" every now and then. "Quatre?!" they called out as they all made their way through the depleting fog of steam.   
  
*************Back to the pair  
  
"Umph, phph, mph!" Quatre tried to answer his friends' calls but to no avail. The girl's eyes flickered away from him and in one swift movement Quatre found himself with his back to the girl's, ahem, front. Eww you eckys, this is a *clean* fic! Quatre gulped as he could now feel every single part of her body against his backside. The girl seemed oblivious to his discomfort as she began to "lead" him toward the voices. A flash of black stopped them. Quatre felt himself being shoved out of the way as a handful of throwing stars whizzed by his head. He was sent flying into the wall, shocked at the delicate-looking girl's strength.   
But now his mouth was free. He took a deep breath... "DUO!! WUFEI!! TROWA!! HEERO!!! HELP ME!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the black streek, now revealed to be a man, engaged in combat with the naked girl.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Silver Gundam  
Chapter 2  
  
-So, whatcha think? Please review and tell me what you think of my fic! And, just to complain, my brother wouldn't get off the computer, so it took me a while to post this. Gomen!  
  
All four heads shot toward the screaming of their names. Without a word they ran to the voice, still in towels. This is where they clash. ^_^   
"Quatre?" Trowa bent next to the red faced and trembling blonde.   
"Oh. My. God." Duo managed out, catching everyone's attention as they all turned to see the battling pair.   
The man in black seemed totally oblivious to the fact that the angel before him was nude. He seemed perfectly content to dodge her powerful punches. Unfortunately he failed. One powerful punch, essayed to his stomach, sent him flying into the wall. He slid down it like a fly, unconscious. The girl appeared oblivious to the red-faced pilots as she tied a spare white towel around her body. It just barely made it around her extra large bust.   
Just as Duo was about to say something the door flew open to reveal Dr. J, grinning like an idiot.   
"Excellent work!" he cheered. "Your ability to sense your opponent's next moves are superb!" he praised the golden haired young woman. She simply stood there, a slightly dazed expression on her face.   
"Um…could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Duo asked blankly. Dr. J turned around, a surprised expression on his face.   
"Boys? Whoopsie! You mean you were in here the whole time?" he blushed slightly as he realized what they had most likely *seen*. Trowa nodded. Dr. J shrugged slightly, dismissing the thought.   
"Well then I guess I should introduce you all then." He smiled as he led them all to the locker room. "Sel, this is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, Quatre Rabera Winner, and Trowa Barton." He said to the golden-blonde as she nodded slightly to acknowledge their presence. Dr. J blanched. "Whoopsie again! Sorry Sel." He said in a rush. "You can go back now." As if by magic the girl's eyes cleared to a sparkling indigo-azure and her features seemed to all together soften. Her eyes focused and she smiled brilliantly.   
"Hi! I've heard sooo much about you guys!" she squealed in delight as the pilots just kinda stared at her, looking at Dr. J in confusion.   
He smiled. "Boys, it is my great honor to introduce you to the newest Gundam pilot, this is Usagi. She'll be piloting the Silver Destroyer, our newest Gundam." He smiled warmly at her before continuing. "From now on she is to be considered as your equal and sometimes even superior. Where you go, she goes. And vise-versa. I don't want to hear any comments about weakness and such." He directed this mainly to a scowling Wufei before finishing. "And Usagi will be living with you guys from now on, so consider her safety a, shall we say, lifelong mission. Understood?" he finished. Usagi giggled.   
"…" was the only offered reply.   
"God Doc, you're awfully bossy." She giggled, beginning to work the combination on a silver locker.   
Dr. J smiled. "Just stating the truth. As for you Sel," he grinned as her locker popped open. Usagi smiled triumphantly as she grabbed a combination of leather articles from the locker. She glanced at Dr. J expectantly. He grinned, leaning forward.   
"You're going to school!" he whispered, quiet enough that only Usagi could hear. She gasped, than she grinned.   
"Cool." She giggled, dropping the towel and pulling on her outfit. The Gundams turned away immediately, faces flushed.   
"Of course, you'll need to have a shadow with you at all times, but I think you'll enjoy it." Dr. J explained, unfazed by the fact that she was changing. Usagi fastened the belt of her tight leather dress and put half her hair into a bun. (Think Pluto.)   
"You can get dressed now." Usagi giggled, pulling on her knee high leather boots. The guys gulped. "Uh…do you…mind?" Duo swallowed hard, a sweat-drop formed on all the pilots' heads.   
Usagi blinked.   
"Mind what?" Usagi looked at a trying-hard-not-to-laugh Dr. J.   
"I think they mean for you to leave." He hinted. Usagi "Oooh"-ed and smiled.   
"Okey dokey! See you in ten!" she called over her shoulder as she bounced out of the locker room.   
As soon as the door closed every head turned to Dr. J. He turned serious.   
"Listen boys, Usagi is your next mission. Nothing must happen to her. Consider it a lifelong thing. From now on she is to be guarded at all times; I don't want her left alone for one second. As you know, she is the new pilot. Her Gundam should be ready very soon. She is to be treated as a fellow pilot and possibly more. I'm not asking you to be friends with her, though you probably will anyway, all you have to do is keep her safe."   
Heero frowned.   
"But why? I mean, what's so special about her?" Duo asked in confusion. Dr. J frowned at the braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell.   
"That information is not to be revealed to you as of yet. But don't worry yourselves too much over it, all will be revealed in due time." He said mysteriously.   
"So, we just have to take care of her and follow her around?" Quatre asked innocently. Dr. J nodded slowly.   
"Sort of. Though you may have slight difficulty with this mission, I think you can do it." He said confidently. "And Sel, well, she can take care of herself for the most part." He shrugged. "Anyway, meet in the observatory in ten minutes. Sel will give you all a tour of the town. Oh, and try to take her clothes shopping, she needs something other than that leather stuff she's always wearing." He added, almost as an afterthought.   
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre just stared at him.   
"Leather?" Wufei blinked. For some reason Usagi didn't seem like the type for leather.   
Dr. J glanced at him and made a face.   
"Yeah, I swear that girl just needs to take a break from the dark side for once. She is soooo sinister sometimes!" he blanched. "Oh! I forgot," He pulled out a wallet-sized picture of a young man and woman. "These are the Bostons, Haruka and Michiru. Siblings." He handed the photograph to Heero, who inspected it before passing it on to the others.  
"While you're attending school, you're to locate them and use all means necessary to keep them away from Usagi."  
"Why?" Quatre asked, getting a look at the picture.   
Dr. J shrugged.   
"That has nothing to do with you. It's merely a small aspect of this mission. Even though you really don't have much of a choice in the matter, do you accept the mission?"  
Silence.   
Finally, a soft murmur.   
"Mission, accepted."  
Trowa nodded his consent along with Wufei.   
Duo shrugged. "What the hell?"  
"I accept." Quatre said softly.  
Dr. J nodded. "Very good. I'll expect to have a full report when you return from your little tour. Have fun."   
He disappeared.  
Everyone got dressed, all the time wondering if this was really such a good idea after all.   
Duo babbled on about having a hot new partner.   
Everyone ignored him.   
  
-So tell me, you like? You hate? You wish you'd never read it? Tell me!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Silver Gundam  
Chapter 3  
  
"And this is the pool. You'll have to accompany me for an afternoon swim so I can show you the strokes. We do some minor training in here as well as practice for underwater missions, but mostly this is just a great place to release tension." Usagi explained, gesturing toward the large indoor pool that was seen through a huge glass window on one side of the hall. The pilots stared at it in surprise.   
"Wow, cool." Duo grinned. "How soon can we go swimming?" he laughed.   
Usagi giggled. She checked her watch. "Actually, the tour's almost over, we have to run into Uniforms and Missions but afterward we can take a quick dip if you'd like."  
Quatre smiled. "That sounds splendid."  
For the past hour and a half, Usagi had taken them all around the building and shown them the entire base. It was a huge base to say the least. They had gyms, labs, pools, training centers, garages, the list was endless and it wasn't over yet. Wufei and Duo had made more than one comment on past experiences in Quatre's mansions, neither speaking for himself of course.  
Usagi led them down a long hall. She stopped at a tall black door with 'Uniforms' posted on the front in huge silver letters. She smiled, pushing it open.   
"This is where uniforms are issued, along with the outfits that you'll see around the base. No clothing worn in the building hasn't gone through here. Come on in and let me get you guys something."   
Everyone trailed in behind her, looking around wide-eyed at the huge supply of uniforms. Past the extensive GI getups and standard uniforms was a huge selection of leather in all colors imaginable. Usagi grinned at their looks. Well, Duo and Quatre's looks.   
"This is my collection." She smiled, gesturing to a certain woman's selection that consisted of nearly all black leather with the occasional gold, silver, or other color. She grinned proudly.   
Everyone stared.   
Quatre coughed after a moment and smiled. "Ne, Usagi-san, it's a lovely collection. Demo, shouldn't we continue?" he asked politely.   
Usagi shrugged. "Whatever. Here's some stuff that was issued to you guys a while ago when we thought you might come around." She ran around the room grabbing things before throwing them all at the pilots. They all caught whatever she threw, all the time suspicious about her last statement.   
"What is this?!" Wufei shouted indignantly. "Injustice! I will not wear this!"   
Everyone stared at the GI pants, green shirt, black army boots, and armbands.   
Usagi blinked. "Nande?" she asked blankly. "Each of your uniforms have been chosen specifically for you. They are formatted to fit and benefit your physical attributes when you fight."   
Heero joined his companions in inspecting his uniform. His was made up of a blue non-sleeved shirt and black pants. Black shoes and a wristwatch added the final touch.   
Trowa held a pair of khakis with brown shoes and a white muscle shirt. A blue windbreaker was added for extra. His lips twitched slightly at the garments.   
Usagi clapped her hands excitedly as she saw Duo grinning.  
His uniform was a combination of a black muscle shirt and black fighting pants that would apparently tuck into a pair of black army boots. He grinned at the silver cross that hung from a silver chain and the armbands that accompanied the outfit.   
"This rocks! I am the Shinigami!" he laughed.  
Usagi grinned. She glanced at Quatre who was staring in shock at his outfit.  
"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" she asked in an almost hurt voice.   
Quatre looked up, blushing slightly at her.   
"Iie, I like it. It's just...different." He managed.   
His outfit was made up of black army boots, baggy black pants, a black muscle shirt, black armbands and a headband, and a tiny silver hoop earring. I know, it's sooo not Quatre, but he would look so HOT in it!!!  
Usagi smiled and grabbed a way-too-short-to-be-legal black mini-skirt and royal blue tank top.   
She grinned.   
"Let's take a quick break and change. Afterward we can go to the Missions building. Let's go." She led them out and to a room that looked hauntingly familiar.   
The locker room.   
Quatre flushed crimson as they stepped inside. Duo grinned like an idiot. Wufei clamped his mouth shut. Heero and Trowa grunted.   
Usagi smiled. "You guys can change here, I'm going to run into the little girl's room. I'll be right back."  
As soon as she'd left all five pilots threw off their clothes and hurriedly got dressed.   
Duo mumbled about girls seeing too much the whole time while Wufei grumbled about injustice.  
Quatre had just put in his earring when Usagi waltzed in again, without knocking, and smiled at them all. She was wearing the outfit she'd picked out before.   
"Wow! You guys look great! Let's go!" She gushed. "You can leave your shit on the benches." She added, leading them out.   
This time she led them all the way to the outer doors. She walked across the yard to another building that looked to be about half the size as the main one.   
"This is our Missions building." She explained. "All the missions we send to you guys have to go through here before they're sent to you. Decisions are made here. There's the proposition room," she gestured toward a side door as they entered. "Where people propose new missions that don't relate to any current ones. It's where the scientists gather for the most part."   
The pilots stared around, observing in silent awe.  
"This is the BIR. The base information room. It's where we store information on our own bases and OZ bases. We keep a lot of our maps and outlines of the places in there. If you ever need to study the floor plan or whatever for a mission, feel free to go in and check it out. Nest is the Center. We call it that because it's where everything becomes official. In simple terms, it's where missions are processed and sent and where information is processed and copied. All first priority info. is copied several times and sent to different bases throughout the galaxy. That way if one copy is stolen or destroyed there's plenty left." She smiled.   
The five boys looked curious now.   
"How is it that you have gone undiscovered for so long?" Heero said in monotone. Big surprise.  
Usagi shrugged. "Easy. When nobody knows you exist except for roughly three hundred people, all of whom live on base grounds, it's easy to go unnoticed by your enemies. We have the most high tech laboratories and weaponry available."  
"I don't get it." Duo blinked.   
Wufei slapped him over the head.   
"Nobody really expects you to anyway!" he shouted.   
Duo pouted. "Wu-"  
"Anyway!" Usagi interrupted. She had been with them for mere hours and already she was tired of their bickering. "Why don't I explain."  
Quatre smiled at her save. "Please do." He encouraged.   
Heero and Trowa stared at her. They had never seen a quarrel so easily avoided between Wufei and Duo.   
Usagi continued, leading them around. "I was created sixteen years ago. Programmed you could say. When I was born, my father abandoned me because I had this." She held out her arm. Her wrist had a dagger-shaped birthmark on it.   
"He thought it was bad luck or something. Anyway, I was taken in by the scientists and they implanted me with a brain transplant that allows me to communicate with and control any type of machine or computer. I was trained secretly as a back up super pilot for the Gundams. Because of my implant I was originally supposed to serve as a back up weapon. When I turned five I was brought to surgery again and my body was laced. Ever since then I've been trained as an assassin for the colonies. Of course, because phasing requires a very high level of concentration, when I phase it sometimes seems like I'm a completely different person."  
Heero frowned at her. "Usagi," he said slowly. "What are you talking about?"  
"What's phasing?" Duo asked blankly.  
"And what do you mean by laced?" Quatre added.  
"Yeah!" Wufei put in.   
Usagi blinked at the bombardment of questions.   
"You mean you don't know?" she asked in shock.  
They all shook their heads negative.  
"I'm afraid not Usagi-san." Quatre sighed.  
Usagi shook her head, sighing. "Lacing is when you literally are given nerves of steel. Your central nervous system is removed and replaced with Gundaminium coils that resemble the original nerve. These coils have advanced technology that gives the recipient of the surgery super human strength. Phasing is when you use the coils to transform into a superior version of yourself. A super assassin basically. There are five phases. At phase five a layer of Gundaminium alloy spreads over your entire body and forms a solid layer. Weaponry accompanies the armor."  
"Wow." Duo murmured after a long silence.   
"Hai. That's a good word for it. I am basically the superior model of a Gundam. I'm a more humanoid version I guess."  
"But you're still a person." Heero mumbled, almost to himself.   
Usagi glanced at him, shrugging. "I'd like to think so. I'm the first successful prototype. Some time I'll show you how it works." She smiled casually.   
"I can't believe it." Quatre whispered.   
Usagi looked at him confusedly. "Nani?"  
"All this time they've been creating a super human assassin behind our backs." Wufei growled. "And they never even told us. Damn it."  
Trowa frowned slightly. "If you're capable of transforming as you claim, then why do you need a Gundam?" he asked, speaking for the first time.  
Usagi glanced at him. "'Cause Doc thinks that I should only use it when it's absolutely necessary. Against OZ I'll be transforming only when you five aren't there. When you are, all I have to do is use my Gundam." she smiled.   
Silence.  
"Oh! I forgot!" Usagi giggled, leading them all into a new room.   
The entire room was covered in computers of all sizes.   
"This is CR. Central Records. It's like a library of all the events in our history. You're initiation is in there somewhere too I believe. Anyway, you're all welcome to check it out any time. And that's the last of the tour."  
Duo grinned. "Great! Can we swim now?! Onegai?!"  
Usagi smiled. "Hai. Let's book it!" she laughed as she raced Duo down the hall.   
Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and a smiling Quatre followed slowly behind.   
Quatre glanced around. "Minna, I think we should check out those files later." He mumbled.   
Trowa and Heero nodded. Wufei shrugged.   
"Of course."   
Duo and Usagi's laughter echoed through the halls.  
  
-So do you like that? I think I did pretty well on that one. What do you think of Usagi's past? Tell me if you like! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Silver Gundam  
Chapter 4  
  
Usagi glanced around, she peeked her head around the side of the poolroom. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were seated around the pool in black swimming trunks, lounging in chairs and such. Duo was nowhere in sight.   
She swallowed; wondering if swiping his chocolate from earlier had been such a good idea. She slowly stepped out from the corner.   
Quatre smiled at her from over his book. "Usagi-san, konichiwa! You were right when you said that the pool is relaxing. I haven't sat down to read a book in a long time."  
Usagi blushed, still looking around. "Oh, uh, hee, hee, no biggy..."   
Trowa and Wufei looked up from what they were doing to stare at her. Heero and Quatre were already caught in a trance.  
Usagi wore a teeny, tiny, black bikini with the image of a silver tiger on the front of the top. She had her hair down and it flowed down her back like waves of liquid gold and silver. Her belly button was pierced with a small silver hoop and she wore a silver toe ring. She glanced around constantly, wary of any trickery Duo might have in mind.   
Quatre blushed as images of his first meeting with the sexy blonde flashed through his head.  
Heero was staring at her, his left eye twitching slightly.  
A long, low whistle echoed through the area. All eyes pinned the lone figure that stood just beyond the doors. Duo grinned like an idiot.   
"Damn, you are one fine babe." He gave Usagi the thumbs-up sign. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, gesturing toward the bucket of water, probably cold, that Duo had in his hands.   
"D-chan! You were gonna poor freezing cold water on me!" she accused, pointing at the bucket.  
Duo face faulted. "Rrr...well, so?!" He kicked himself as he remembered *why* he'd been planning to poor the icy liquid on her.   
"You stole my chocolate! And it was my last bar!" he countered.   
Usagi blinked, she sweat-dropped. "Demo, demo, that's not the point!"  
"Nani?"   
Usagi got a *huge* sweat-drop now. "Ne, haven't you ever heard the saying? Two wrongs don't make a right." She giggled.   
"..."  
"Yeah! See you can't get me back because it's a rule, or.... something...." Usagi mentally wondered what the hell she was talking about.   
Duo meanwhile was wondering the same thing. He sweat-dropped.   
Quatre spoke up before anything else could happen.   
"Ne, let's just relax. It'll be a couple days before we leave for the academy. Why don't we enjoy them?" he suggested with a smile.  
Usagi grinned, nodding exuberantly. "Hai! Hey D-chan! Let's play a game!" she bounced toward the pool.   
Duo grinned and nodded. He followed her. "You wanna play Marco Polo?" he asked.   
Usagi shrugged, glancing at the seated pilots. "Not unless they'll play too." She said simply.   
Duo made a face. "I wouldn't bet on that. They ne..."  
"I'll play." Quatre smiled. Trowa nodded his agreement. Heero grunted, standing and joining the others. Wufei shrugged.   
"I'll play your weak little game. Just to prove that I can win." He grumbled.   
Usagi clapped her hands together gleefully. "Goodie! C'mon D-chan!"   
Duo picked up his jaw and shook himself. "Right. Who wants to be Marco?" he smiled evilly, picturing his fellow pilots staggering blindly through the pool looking like blind men who'd lost something.  
Usagi waded into the pool, smiling. "Why don't we play paper, scissors, rock? Whoever looses has to be it?"   
"Sounds fair to me." Quatre said lightly.   
Duo grinned, flashing a peace sign. "Hai! Prepare to be Marco!" he slammed his fist into his palm, then shook his hand limply, bouncing around and eeping.   
"Owy! Owy! Owy!" he shouted.   
Usagi giggled. "Alright minna-chan, let's do it!"   
Everyone formed a circle in the pool, putting out their hands.   
"Paper! Scissors! Rock!" Usagi, Quatre, and Duo said simultaneously, doing the hand movements.   
The results were hilarious.   
Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Usagi had paper, and Duo had rock.   
Duo's face went sour. "No fair! You guys ganged up on me!" he whined.   
Usagi burst out laughing. "Ha! Ha! D-chan lost! Ha! Ha! I knew it!"  
Duo glared at her sourly. She grinned at him.   
"Go on D-chan! Count to ten!" she giggled.   
Duo grumbled under his breath, putting his hands over his eyes. "One, two,..."  
The five pilots remaining went around the pool, Usagi swimming to the deep end far from Duo. The others stood around, a fair distance from Duo's slumped form.  
"Ten! Ready or not! It's starting! Marco!"  
"Polo!" five voices called at once.   
And the splashing began...   
  
To be continued...  
  
-Hee, hee, was that good? More fun than the last chapter I'd say. ^_^ Ne, I'll try to have chapter 5 up by Thursday! Ja ne! Oh yeah, keep reviewing! It's what makes me continue writing!  



	5. Chapter 5

The Silver Gundam  
Chapter 5  
  
-Gomen, demo, this will be the last chapter for at least a week. I have some personal problems that need solving, and I haven't even started chapter 6. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Wednesday, I'll be going to Texas for the weekend. Until then, please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!  
  
Usagi blinked as a voice came over the intercom in the pool area.   
"Sel, please report to Lab C4. Sel, please report to lab C4."  
She sighed. "Man! Gomen nasai, demo, I have to go. Wanna come with me?" she smiled, poking at Wufei, the current Marco.   
Everyone shrugged.   
"Sure 'Sagi. Let's go minna!" Duo grinned.   
"Great!" Usagi smiled. "I'll meet you guys outside the locker room, I'm gonna grab some clothes real quick." She smiled.  
The guys nodded, jumping out of the pool and going into the locker room. Usagi left through the main door.   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Usagi leaned against the wall as the guys filed out of the locker room. They stared at her. She was wearing a skin tight silver body suit with black deigns on it. If you've ever seen Neon Genesis Evengelion, it's like the plug suits they wear.   
She smiled at them. "About time minna-chan! C'mon!"   
They followed her to a room marked C-4. The door was silver, with a black doorknob.  
Usagi fidgeted for a moment, before setting her shoulders and smiling.   
She pushed the door open.   
Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stared blankly as they entered the room. A glass wall was on one side with a door leading into the other half of the room. This half had metal walls and was shaped similar to an egg.   
The half of the room that they were in was huge with an operating table on one side with tons of machinery around it. Behind one desk was Dr. J.   
He didn't even look up as they entered. "Sel, please take position. We'll be going to phase four today so we need to work hard."  
Usagi sweat-dropped. "Hey Doc? I brought my new friends." She smiled.   
Dr. J looked up at this and shrugged. "Ok, boys, take a seat over there. You can watch if you'd like."   
The five original pilots took seats in front of the glass window as directed. It was kind of strange to see the five chair just right there, but they shrugged it off and sat down.   
"Sel, go on now, we mustn't waste time." Dr. J made a dismissing gesture.   
Usagi shrugged, going into the glass-separated area.   
She pushed a button on the intercom. "Ready Doc, tell me when."  
Dr. J paused, glancing at the pilots.   
"Listen boys, what you are about to see is Phase one. Usagi will be phasing up to phase four before we end the session, so just try to keep your reactions quiet." The last comment was directed to Duo, who sweat-dropped.   
"Alright Sel," Dr. J smiled, pressing a couple buttons. "Initiate phase one!"  
*&*  
Usagi nodded curtly, closing her eyes. She whipped her left hand behind her and swung it around again like lightning. Her fist hit her right palm hard as she called out her transformation.  
"Suit up! Phase one!" she yelled, her eyes snapping open. They held that same cold look as before in the locker room.  
Immediately two crimson slits formed on her collarbone, glowing an eerie red. Her clothing shredded like yesterday's newspaper as she twirled out of the remnants. Think Cutey Honey/Dirty Pair A Black body suit wrapped around her form, encasing her in an ocean of black. A Silver cobra pattern was visible on her back as she threw her head back just as a black-jeweled choker appeared with a snakehead in the center. The only skin shown was at her collar. The leathery material had been split down the middle almost to her belly button, revealing plenty of her cleavage to the public eye. A black cobra-shaped jewel seemed to be embedded in the area between her left collarbone and her neck. Around her waste was a silver bullet strap fully loaded and several guns were hanging loosely at her sides. She smiled and dangling black snake earrings appeared with black knee high boots to finish off her outfit.   
"Complete!" she said in a cold voice. "Send out your first opponents." She ordered.   
*&*  
Dr. J nodded, ignoring the shocked pilots.   
"I can't believe it." Quatre breathed.  
"She really can transform." Duo blinked.   
Wufei stared. "Impossible. It's just...not possible."  
"Here it is Sel, take them down." He pushed a button and a door on the wall of the glassed off room opened.   
*&*  
Fifteen human looking robots in OZ uniforms filed in, armed with guns.   
They immediately attacked.   
Usagi expertly dodged the bullets, grabbing a machine gun and firing away at her 'opponents'. They were quickly disabled.   
"Hey Doc, I think you're getting too lenient. That was too easy." She smirked.  
*&*  
Dr. J smiled. "Good to hear. Go to phase two and we'll make it a little tougher. Today is a focus on grade day. We'll be grading your aim accuracy." He explained.  
*&*   
Usagi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok, here we go!"   
"Phase Two! Suit up!"   
  
To be continued...  
  
-I know I'm cruel! Gomen, demo, I couldn't think of a phase two! Hee, hee, I not so smart... Anyway! Thank you! See ya!  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Silver Gundam  
Chapter 6  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok, here we go!"  
She crossed her arms so that her hands were at her sides with her index and middle fingers pointing out together. She closed her eyes in concentration.   
"Phase Two! Suit up!" she shouted.   
A crimson slash split down her chest and silver sprung from the glowing streak. A black swimsuit-like outfit flashed into existence along with a silver skirt that was way to short to avoid seeing her black panties every time she moved. She spun in a circle and a pair of silver knee-highs appeared with earrings and armbands. Silver bands wrapped around her uppermost thighs, a gun tucked securely in either one.   
Knifes were tucked into her boots and guns were strapped to her sides and thighs. She had her hair in a braid that had small silver pieces of metal sticking out here and there. If you had a good eye, you could recognize the tiny silvers as parts of throwing stars. The front of her swimwear was cut in a V that came down lower than it should have.   
She had a large supply of bombs strapped to her waste and strapped in an X over her chest and her skin seemed to have obtained an odd silver tint.   
She smirked.  
"Complete!" she announced. "Send in a machine." She spoke in a chilling voice now. Her eyes were the same shade that they had been in the locker room, an odd hue of ocean blue that made one shudder at the very sight of their empty depths. Her smoldering blue orbs moved to the door that was opening ever so slowly to her left.   
*&*  
Quatre noticed how her eyes moved slower than her body. They seemed not to focus or waver. She blinked every now and then, moving her pupils to study a new area.   
So this was phase two. The phase that he had first met her in.   
No wonder she never seemed to focus on anything.   
*&*  
Usagi watched calmly as a huge droid entered the room. She cracked her knuckles, smirking faintly.   
And attacked.  
*&*  
"As you can see, Sel is well-equipped for any type of mission. Assassinations, mass destruction, bombings, info. retrievals, all the most prized aspects of a soldier she has mastered. Her body's capabilities are limitless!" Dr. J smiled proudly.   
Trowa's eyebrow twitched slightly as Usagi smashed the droid to bits, only to have two more attack with a vengeance.   
Duo frowned. "That's cruel what you're doing to her."  
"Nothing any crueler than taking away what she never had." Dr. J shrugged carelessly.   
"Nani?" Wufei's eyes sparked. "This is injustice! That you would expose a woman to such inhumane treatment is an offense to all real men!"   
Dr. J shrugged again, pushing several more buttons to send four more droids in. "Her humanity was lost the very first day she took my hand and promised herself to protecting the colonies. She gave her life to me then and I've used it to the fullest. There's nothing wrong with that." He said simply.   
Heero ground his teeth together. Usagi had just aquired a cut on her left arm and it was bleeding pretty bad, though she ignored it completely.   
"How can you let her do that?!" Quatre burst out.   
Dr. J rolled his eyes. "Be silent boy. Sel can take care of herself. I already told you that."  
"Demo!"   
"Be quiet! Just watch!" Dr. J interrupted.   
Everyone stared at Usagi's lightening quick attacks.   
*&*  
Usagi felt the droid's knife cut through her left arm. She growled. The injury, though commonly dismissed in phase one, only served to fuel her anger in phase two. It was one of the more disturbing aspects of the phase.   
Her movements grew more swift and accurate. She was taking this thing seriously now. She grabbed her guns in either hand, leaping in the air and flipping while pulling the triggers. The bullets hit home, her acrobatic achievement serving to confuse her prosthetic assailants. They fell to the ground one by one, defeated. She growled, her mind suddenly beginning to ramble with the past.   
  
*Flashback*  
"Lacing?" The little girl looked at him curiously.   
He nodded. "Hai. It will make you undefeatable. Perfect."  
"I thought I already was perfect."  
"Iie. Look." He made no gestures, she simply understood.  
"It...hurts." The little girl stared at her crimson-coated hand. A long, deep gash curved from her forefinger to her wrist.   
"Hai, that's what we call pain." The man explained, making no move to assist her.   
"Nande?" She tipped her palm over, letting the crimson liquid spill to the lab floor.  
"Because it's human to feel pain. That's what we've got to take care of about you. Until you no longer feel the full extent of serious injuries, you are not perfect." It was harshly spoken, especially to her.   
She gazed at him solidly now. "Ne, I want to overcome this 'pain'. Teach me?"   
He nodded, offering his hand. "Let's go. I'll show you the procedure for the Lacing. You won't regret this Sel, I promise."   
She nodded, taking his hand with her clean one and following him, crimson trickling after her, leaving a bloody trail in her wake.   
*End flashback*  
  
Usagi stood alone in the room now, the droids defeated. She waited patiently for any orders that might follow her accomplishment. None came.  
"Doctor," she called out, fully aware that he could hear her. "Was that enough?"   
The intercom beeped.   
"Sel, you were hurt because your enemies were mechanical. You couldn't predict their moves because you can't think like them. You need to improve your radar to successfully avoid all attacks. We'll break shortly and patch up that cut. Then we'll move on to phase three. Any questions?"   
Usagi shook her head negative.   
"Good. The doctor is coming in now."  
The door opened again and a man in a white coat and rubber gloves came in with a bag of medical equipment. He began to clean her arm.   
*&*  
"What's he going to do?" Duo asked, gulping as he watched the doctor thread a needle and aim it at Usagi's arm.  
Heero frowned. "He has to disinfect the injury, then sew it up, and then cover it. It won't take very long if he knows what he's doing."   
Everyone looked a little pale as they saw the needle going through Usagi's arm and back and forth and back and forth and oooohh...  
Quatre was looking slightly green.  
Dr. J rolled his eyes. "Alright. Why don't you guys leave for now. We'll finish up here and Usagi will be out shortly."  
Despite wanting to stay, the pilots left quickly. Each knew that watching further would only anger them and that wouldn't help anything. They all left with similar feelings of guilt and anger.   
Dr. J frowned at their backs.   
"Looks as if Usagi is going to have to begin her mission a bit sooner than I thought. Damn." He turned to Usagi's emotionless figure.  
"Sel, initiate phase three."  
"Hai." Was the toneless reply.   
  
To be continued...  
  
-Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to take so long! I had so much to do that I never got any spare time on the computer! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be starting to upload on a weekly basis from now on so don't worry! Please forgive me for this maaaajor delay though! Gomen nasai! Oh! I gotta book it! My Mom's yelling at me to do my homework! See, I even had to skip studying for this little thing! Ja ne!  



End file.
